


Playlist

by The_blue_tiefling



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: AU John Shelby, F/M, Modern John Shelby, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_blue_tiefling/pseuds/The_blue_tiefling
Summary: John stumbles across something he shouldn't have seen on reader's phone.





	Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> The song Girls Need Love by Summer Walker inspired this idea. This is also my first time writing smut.... So we'll see how this goes.

Friday nights were for you and John. Whether it was a get-together with friends, or just hanging out and watching a movie, Fridays belonged to you and him. It had originally started as you and Ada getting together on Fridays in elementary school for slumber parties. Then somewhere along the way in your late teens, slumber parties changed to movie nights and John joined the little get togethers, eventually turning into getting together for drinks or Pizza in adulthood. After Ada moved away with her new husband Freddie, you and John (genuinely enjoying each other’s company) kept up the tradition.

Tonight started off like any other Friday night. “Uh-uh. It’s your turn to pick the movie next week and you better not disappoint me like last time, Shelby.” You razzed John about the horrible movie he picked the last time he chose. “Fuck off.” He chuckled “The description was misleading and you know it.” He defended, raising his brows in defiance. Giving him an incredulous look, you shook your head. “Even the COVER screamed b-rated horror!” You chortled, as you went to grab your keys. You managed to duck out of the way when John tossed a wadded up napkin towards your head. Still laughing you headed to the door. It was your turn to pick up snacks while John waited for the pizza to arrive. You left for the store without thinking about your phone on his counter. You had been using it for background music, and it slipped your mind as you walked out the door. You hadn’t realized your mistake until you reached the store and needed to ask him what snacks he wanted.

The pizza arrived but you still weren’t back. Feeling impatient and wanting a change in music John grabbed your phone to see what other playlists you had. There were a few lists: CLEANIIING, Relaxing, Old Shtuff but one list stood out above all the others, the one titled John🖤. His shock quickly turned to curiosity. He was certain he was the only John you knew. A mischievous grin spread across his face. He had to admit he was being nosey but he couldn’t help it. His name was right there, it was practically begging to be opened. Peeking out the window to make sure you were still gone, he hurriedly tapped on the playlist, “Alright, let’s see what songs remind you of me” he mumbled to himself, as he set his eyes on the undoubtedly ‘For Y/n’s Eyes Only’ list. He didn’t know what he expected. Maybe nostalgic songs you both liked, or perhaps cute songs about unrequited love? At that last thought he quietly laughed. Your feelings for him had never been like that, he was sure of it. Not that he’d been hoping for that or anything, he convinced himself. Whatever he was expecting to find on that list, certainly wasn’t the songs he found.

These were all sexually charged songs. He stood there baffled scrolling through, until it finally dawned on him what this playlist was for. “…Holy shit.” Heat crept up his face all the way to the tops of his ears causing him to turn a bright shade of crimson. Visions of you gently dipping your fingers into your wet sex while moaning his name was all he could think about. He was so enthralled in his thoughts he almost missed the sound of your car shutting off. Panicking he fumbled to set your phone back the way he found it. He set it down in the nick of time as you opened the door, bags of snacks in hand. He noticed the way your eyes flickered to your phone and felt he deserved an Oscar for the amount of nonchalance he was projecting. He walked over to help you with the bags, trying to ignore his newfound knowledge.

Throughout the night, he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering. He cursed the amount of space between you two on the couch and those pajama bottoms you wore that would be so easy to slide down. Or the way you arched your back as you stretched, signaling it was getting late. How was he just now realizing how much he loved your smile? Hugging you goodnight only made him want to press you up against the wall. If he was doing a piss poor job of hiding it, you must be stellar at playing it cool he thought, because you carried on as usual.

You pecked his cheek and told him goodnight, feeling relief as you walked to your car. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary which meant he didn’t see your phone. You couldn’t believe you were so careless as to leave the app open, and on the playlist page of all things.

You carried on with your week, looking forward to another Friday with John even if it was his turn to choose the movie. This time you’d be a little more careful with your phone, you mentally scolded yourself. On the anticipated day, you showed up to his place with pizza in hand and a bright smile on your face. He opened the door and although he was trying to hide it, he looked tense. Choosing not to pry, you entered his apartment but the music playing made you trip up for a second. It was one of your songs from the playlist. You shook it off as paranoia and carried on with setting the pizza down. Maybe it was just a random song that came on? It certainly wasn’t his style of music so that must’ve been the answer.

John didn’t miss your pause and only hoped he wasn’t making a mistake. He wanted you and there was no denying that. You were all he could think about and he wondered how you managed to stay off his radar for so long. You clearly wanted him too if that playlist was any indicator and he wanted you to know that it was ok. That the feeling was mutual. Of course he could be wrong. What if you did know another John? He couldn’t stop the twinge of jealousy he felt at the thought of that. “You alright?” You eventually pried, noticing the look in his eyes had clouded over as if what he was thinking had upset him. Snapping out of it, he nodded and gave you a reassuring smile. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.”

Reluctantly taking him at his word, you strolled over to the kitchen cabinet to get the plates ready. That’s when you heard the second song begin to play. Another one from your playlist. You had a sinking feeling the music choices were deliberate. Eyeing him for any tells, you shakily set down the plates. He softly smiled at you but gave nothing away. You told yourself to stay calm as you grabbed the drinks and continued on.

All efforts to stay relaxed ceased by the beginning of the third familiar song. You knew he knew. Covering your face with your hands, you couldn’t help the sheer mortification you felt. “Oh my god. You saw the playlist. Oh my god.” You sounded like a muffled broken record but you didn’t care. You wanted to bolt for that door.

Sensing your fight or flight instincts were about to kick in, John came to you and gently pried your hands from your face. “Y/n, look at me.” He softly commanded, meeting you at eye level. Hesitantly you looked into his crystalline eyes and your breath hitched in your throat. All you saw was want. Licking his lips he huskily spoke the words he’d desperately been wanting to tell you, “Show me.” The sincerity in his eyes was penetrating. Your mind was swimming, you weren’t sure if he was asking you to do what you thought he was asking you to do, or if it was just a huge misunderstanding. This was John - I can get any girl I want- Shelby. Not once had he ever looked at you with even a hint of desire. You were positive of this, you checked constantly. Discreetly, but constantly. You had him alone countless Friday nights and there’d never been any moves on his part. Not even the classic yawn 'oh look my arm is on the back of the couch’ move. In your adolescence you were so lovesick over John, but you eventually accepted the fact that he was only ever going to be your favorite fantasy. This was not a position you ever thought you’d find yourself in.

Deciding to let him lead the situation so as not to ruin whatever was happening here, you simply nodded your head in agreement to his request and waited for his next move. Your heart began to race as he laced his fingers with yours and lead you to his room. This was happening. Oh shit. Your mind raced as you tried to remember wether or not you had nice underwear on. You corrected your line of thinking telling yourself that it wasn’t your underwear he wanted to see anyway. Unsurprisingly, that only sent your mind into even more of a frenzy. What if you didn’t measure up to the other girls he’d had? What if you did become one of those other girls he’d had? They never kept his interest for longer than the night really. What if you lost him, one of your closest friends, over this?

You felt your doubts slowly melt away as you entered John’s room and saw the warm look in his eyes as he tilted your chin up to kiss you sweetly, caressing your cheek. This was still the John you knew you reminded yourself. The one who always looked out for you. The one who knew you were secretly afraid of thunderstorms and stayed up with you while Ada softly snored through it. The one who punched the first guy to truly break your heart. He cared for you and he wasn’t about to start hurting you now.

Pulling away, he looked down at you with a grin, holding out his hand. “Right, let’s see it then?” Seeing your confusion he elaborated, “Your phone, love. We need your playlist.” Shaking off your nerves you took your phone out of your back pocket and handed it to him. Worrying your lip between your teeth, you took a few calming breaths, watching John’s back while he hooked your phone up to the speakers. Pressing play he set the phone down and made his way back to you as the first song filled the room. Memories of countless other times this song played went through your mind.

You concluded reality was much better as John crowded your space and captured your lips again. You felt secure as he wrapped his arms around you and cupped the back of your head running his fingers through your hair, lightly caressing your scalp. You felt his tongue ghost over your bottom lip and you opened your mouth to give him access. He tasted like mint and something you suspected was just inately John. Your tongues danced as his hands found the hem of your shirt and explored the skin under it. He ran his fingers up your belly, moving his hands up to the soft fabric of your bra, and smoothed his thumbs over your pert nipples. You greedily ran your hands over his toned chest feeling the thud of his heartbeat, and felt the familiar ache forming between your legs as he sucked on your bottom lip.

Breaking the kiss, you pulled your shirt over your head and tossed it aimlessly towards the corner of his room. “Sit down.” You ordered breathlessly, and John obliged with no question, pulling up his desk chair and taking a seat facing his bed. The power you seemed to have over him in that moment made you feel more confident than you had ever felt before. You watched him as you unclasped your bra, seeing his pupils dilate as it slid down your arms, leaving your breasts exposed. There it was, the look of desire you sorely wanted to see in his eyes over the years. You pulled down your pajama bottoms and slid them away with your foot, leaving you only in your underwear. As you hooked your thumbs into the waistband of them you could see John’s breathing heavily shift. His chest heaving and nostrils slightly flaring. He looked like a man possessed. He wanted you so badly. Slowly you slid the flimsy fabric down all while watching him, feeling a hint of triumph at his lack of composure when you stood bare before him. Giving him one last look, you turned and dipped to your knees on his bed, seductively crawling up to his head board. Your deliberate crawl gave him a perfect view of your ass and exposed sex. You smiled to yourself as you heard his shuddering breaths. Rolling over onto your back, you slowly opened your legs allowing him the view he wanted. Your heart was hammering in your chest, but you closed your eyes and trailed your hand down your body letting your instincts take over.

John watched in awe as you slid your fingers into your already glistening core and brought them back out to spread the slick substance over your sensitive pearl. His breathing became shallow as you began to glide your fingers in a circular motion over your clit, feeling feverish as he watched you trail your other hand up your body to your breast and gently pinch and tug at your nipple. Gently palming himself through his jeans, he listened to your soft mewling and watched the way your hips began to undulate. “Fuckin’ perfect” he cooed. He was content just watching you until you shakily moaned out his name. It was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard and like an addict he wanted more.

Unable to take it anymore, he came to the foot of the bed. He needed to taste you. Your first clue that he was there were the sounds of his belt buckle and the rustling of clothes. The second clue was when you felt the bed dip slightly. You gently bit your lip as you felt John’s strong hands run up your calves and trail down your thighs, jolting slightly when you felt his warm breath on your inner thigh before he tenderly placed a kiss to it. Kissing his way down to your still hand, he paused. You opened your eyes and looked down your body when you felt John halt his movements. He was staring at you with that grin of his, eyed your idle hand, then looked back up at you. “Did I say stop, love?” Cheeky, you thought. You never broke eye contact as you began to please yourself again. Your mouth slightly parting and brow furrowing as you began to feel your pleasure build once more. The look in John’s eyes was animalistic. Your eyes were glued to him as he took your hand away from your dripping folds and replaced it with his hot mouth finally losing eye contact as his eyes fluttered shut. You tasted so good to him. His deep hungry moan vibrating over your clit had you rolling your hips, and the slow stripe he licked up your pussy had you loudly moaning and your hips bucking as you eagerly tried to ride his face. You felt him chuckle against you as he brought his hands up to your hips gripping them to steady you. “Easy, girl. I’m just getting started.” Spreading your lips he trailed his tongue up your bundle of nerves, swirling over it again and again.

Your hands of their own accord found his head, gently gripping his hair as you rolled your hips against his mouth. You realized he enjoyed having his hair tugged as he let out another throaty moan over your sex. You hissed as you felt one of John’s long fingers push its way into your dripping center. The feeling intensified as he added a second finger and began to pump them in and out of you at an agonizingly slow pace, a contrast to the quick swirling motion of his tongue over your clit. The sounds of his tongue lapping at your sensitive nub, his moans, and your short gasps and whines created a perfectly sinful symphony.

He could tell you were close as he began to feel you contract around his fingers and your moaning became louder and unreserved. “John.” Your voice cracked, as you whimpered his name repeatedly. He thanked whatever luck that lead him to finding that playlist. Here you were writhing for him and saying his name like a prayer because of it. He sped up the pace of his fingers as he expertly began to suck on your swollen clit. That was it, the last sensation you needed as you felt your legs begin to tremble and the familiar heat build and spread outward, your inner walls clenching around John’s pumping fingers. He revelled in the juices flowing down to his wrist and slowly worked you as you rode out your orgasm. Letting out a soft moan as his fingers slid out of you, John slowly licked up your clit one last time, smiling when he felt you pulse under his tongue.

He kissed his way up your stomach and to the valley between your breasts, stopping to lick and graze your nipples with his teeth. You ran your hands up the corded muscles of his back and held onto him, pulling him close as he kissed your neck and you opened your legs wider to accommodate his body. Peppering kisses along your jaw and making his way to your lips, you moaned into his mouth tasting yourself as you slowly began to rock your hips. His velvety length slid up and down your over stimulated pussy properly coating him in your fluids. You could hear his breathing pick up and all you wanted was for him to fill you completely. “John” was your breathy plea and all he needed to hear, as he sank his thick cock into you, stretching your walls.

Overwhelmed, John rested his head in the crook of your neck, “fuck” was the guttural moan that escaped his lips as he felt how tight you were around him. He paused to gain his composure and to savour the feeling of your tender kisses. You had always been affectionate with him and he found it was no different now as you nibbled his earlobe and ran your nails lightly down his back. Continuing, he pulled out almost completely only to snap his hips forward burying himself to the hilt again. He kept up this fine line between leisurely and rough until you finally wrapped your legs around him, pressing your heels into the soft flesh of his ass wordlessly telling him you craved more. He knew what you needed but wanted to hear you say it. “What do you want, love?” He taunted, his cockiness ever present. If you didn’t want him so badly you may have kept quiet just to spite him. But you did and keeping quiet when he was fucking you like this, wasn’t an option. “Faster, I want it faster, John.” You begged. He kissed you deeply before sitting up and hooking his hands under your legs, pulling you towards him.

“Touch yourself, love. I’m not done watching you yet.” He panted, as he held your legs against his strong shoulders and mercilessly began to slam into you at a quick pace. You reached down to your soaked lips and began to rub your clit at the same pace John was thrusting. The new position hitting the spot that had you gushing around his cock and crying out, losing yourself in the sounds of his delicious moans and grunts. The slapping of flesh with each thrust only heightened your pleasure.

The sight you made beneath him was more exquisite than anything he had fantasized. You were a beautiful wanton mess of glowing skin, bouncing breasts, half lidded eyes, and parted lips. You were his and he wanted to see you come undone. He was so close to finishing, seeing himself slide in and out of you, shaft glistening. “Come for me, y/n.” He commanded between harsh pants. That’s all it took for your second orgasm to ripple through you, causing your whole body to quake. This release feeling stronger and deeper than the first one. You arched your back and dug your fingers into the pillow, crying out as you dissolved into pleasure. Feeling your inner muscles flutter around John’s cock finished him. With your own orgasm milking him, you felt the spurts of hot liquid inside you as he let out a string of expletives and said your name with reverence. John’s thrusting became sporadic, and he gave a few more jerking thrusts as he felt the shockwaves of his own pleasure finally subside before pulling out and resting his forehead against yours for a moment catching his breath.

Collapsing onto his back, he drew you to him and you listened to his quickened heartbeat for a moment before placing kisses on his chest and neck. He turned his head to capture your lips in a lazy kiss, as he languidly traced circles onto the soft skin of your shoulder. Giving you one last peck on the lips he got up and made his way to the restroom to shower. If you were being honest with yourself, the panick was setting in again. You weren’t sure what to do. Should you continue your Friday night as usual or was it time to head home? You were worried he would feel like you were smothering him if you stayed any longer.

Getting up you made your way to the pile of clothes on the floor but stopped when you heard John’s voice behind you. Turning around you were elated to see him smiling and holding out a towel for you. “You joining me, love? We still have a pizza to eat. We’ll be lucky if it’s even warm by the time we’re done.” Giggling you took the towel from him and the both of you made your way to the shower.

The pizza was cold and the movie was once again a terrible pick but you couldn’t help but let out a happy sigh. It felt like the most natural thing, laying there with your head on John’s chest and him mindlessly tracing patterns onto your skin. You never thought you’d be this grateful for your forgetfulness and a little playlist, but here you were.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: in case anyone was curious about some of the songs on that playlist...  
> Yeah I Said It- Rihanna  
> Skin- Rihanna  
> Dance For You- Beyonce  
> Girls Need Love- Summer Walker  
> So Anxious- Ginuwine


End file.
